Outbreak: Paved In Blood (The Forgotten Special)
Please Note: This story contains occasional swearing and graphically gruesome deaths. Outbreak: Paved In Blood is a TV Special of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It details the early life of The Benefactor, a strange and enigmatic character who works on Frieza's ship during the Prince Vegeta Saga. Awards *2010 Destructivedisk Awards (nominee) - Most Original Fan Fiction. *2010 Destructivedisk Awards - Most Original Character (runner up): *2011 ExtremeSSJ4 Awards - Best Two Fan Fics: *2012 Sponge Awards - Best Original Fanon: *2012 Sponge Awards - Longest Story Ever: *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Drama-format Stories: }} Tagline Complete Dialogue When I sat down to write today it was raining really bad. That got me in the mood to listen to some piano music. Chopin, mostly. I suppose by night I'll be trying to learn them all. -KidVegeta 'Imaginary Place' <612 AGE> Mother: Back early? Why so early? Boy: They finished. Mother: What did you learn from Master Loriphim today? Boy: Master Loriphim took us to hunt. Mother: And you helped him? Boy: Yes, Mother. Mother: You are well fed and tired. Boy: Yes, Mother. Mother: Off to bed, then. Student: ‘ey! You! I seen you in class before. Huntin’, right? I’m Nico, remember me? I ’idn’t see ya today? Where were ya? Nico: Oh… what happened to your arms? Wha… uh, your arms?! Nico: ‘ey you! Ow! Stop it! Boy: I never thought of using it as a weapon… Igear: Oooohhh… Boy: That hurts. Igear: What is this?! Who are you?! Boy: Does it hurt? Igear: I told you already!!! He put me up here, take me down! Boy: That was me. Igear: What? Why– Boy: Master Loriphim is a good teacher, dontcha think? Igear: Mohhh… mohhh… Master Loriphim: Come here, boy! Master Loriphim: Boy?! Boy: Master? Master Loriphim: Ah, there you are. There is some thing we have to talk about. Master Loriphim: Now, sit. I’m not going to ask what happened to your arms there , heh heh. I’ve had my share of scars on the hunt! It’s nothing to be ashamed of! Boy: Why are we here, master? Master Loriphim: Your mother has been shipped off to the City. Boy: Will my mother be there for long? Master Loriphim: Yes, she will be. Until the great war is finished. Boy: When will that be over? Master Loriphim: The machinations of war are not something to be trifled with, boy. Keep your head out of their business if you wish to keep it on your neck. Heh. But, do not worry. You will stay with me until her time is served. You will live under my roof, my rules, and you will be grateful, boy, will you not?! Boy: Yes, master. Master Loriphim: Good, good. Come with me now. Boy: That drunk never sleeps. I can’t even go back home to get my things. Master Loriphim: What’s that?! Boy: Uh, master, I need to go. Master Loriphim: You need not go anywhere in these waking hours of the morn’! Boy: I need to go home and get my things… Master Loriphim: The land is reclaimed. You cannot go back. Boy: If– Master Loriphim: You go there, and they will take you like they took your mother. You’ll be put in the war to be used as a meat shield against the wills of those greater than you. That is enough! Get back in your room and sleep! Leave me to my peace! Boy: He never acts like this at school with all the others around. Guard 1: Whassat? A kid? What is a little one doing here? Boy: This is my house. I’ll come here if I want. Guard 1: It’s not yours any more. We’ve got it now. See the fence? Keep out. Guard 2: Breaking the rules… that’s grounds for incarceration! Guard 1: Why go through all the trouble? It’s just a boy. If we had a little fun with him, no one would notice. Or care! Guard 1: You’re not going anywhere! Master Loriphim: Steady. Quiet now. 'If It Bleeds…' Master Loriphim: There’s no reason to glare. Ayale: Why don’t you come over by the fire? Aren’t you cold? Boy: I’m not cold. Ayale: I have some lemons I picked today. Would you like some? There’s half a dozen. I… couldn’t let them rot away. Boy: Ew. Master Loriphim: Watch yourself, boy. Master Loriphim: What cheek he has! To even think, I allow him to stay here! Ayale: He should respect you, father. Master Loriphim: Exactly! The boy simply gives no respect. Just how he is on the hunt, too! Master Loriphim: Not a single kill! Not a one! Contemptible! Ayale: Perhaps he cannot hunt. Master Loriphim: He cannot! Nothing I do can get through his stubborn head! What does he hope, that I will always be here to care for him? Ayale: He does not realize how fortunate you are to take him in, father. No one else would do so. Especially to one who cannot hunt. Master Loriphim: He was lucky I was here for him after his mother was shipped off, but he won’t be so lucky– Boy: Stupid old windbag won’t quiet down. Boy: It’s doing what I make it do… I wonder how that happened… I wonder if it can hear me. Go jump in the puddle ahead. Boy: Put your head under the water. Boy: The master could understand me more than that bird. Master Loriphim: Pick it up!! How dare you cast aside my daughter’s food! Boy: It’s poison. Master Loriphim: Poison, you say? See, I am alive! Now pick it up! Boy: It’s poison! Master Loriphim: This temper of yours has grown unchecked in recent days. I say it again, pick it up! Or I will throw you out of this house. Ayale: You ungrateful brat. I’d like to see you make something better. Boy: Master, may I ask a question? Master Loriphim: Go on with it. Boy: Well, I should like to know what you would do with… this? Master Loriphim: Where did you get that? Stolen from the school? Boy: It’s mine. Master Loriphim: Give it here. Boy: Yes, Master. Ayale: Father, what are you doing? Boy: … and take her and throw her on the table and rip out all her insides. Make sure she dies. Master Loriphim: Come out! Come out ya little bastard!!! What did ya make me do?!?!? WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO?!! Boy: She could be in any one of them. Boy: I didn’t mean to do that… Frieza: Report. Soldier: Six, all with standard atmospheres. None will pose a threat, sire. Frieza: And you, Zarbon? What have you brought me? Zarbon: One planet, milord, in the unknown region. Soldier: One planet?! You can’t be– Frieza: Silence. Continue, Zarbon. Zarbon: Milord there are… anomalies coming from it. Frieza: Oh? What kind of anomalies? Zarbon: Power levels. Frieza: You are testing my patience, captain. Out with it! Zarbon: L-lord Frieza, there were multiple power level spikes of over one hundred thousand that we recorded. We’ve known about it for a week– Frieza: Zarbon, do you think it wise to withhold this information from me? Do you deem it too much a threat for me?! Zarbon: No… Lord Frieza. It’s not– Frieza: There is no power in this universe that can match my own. Soldier: Sire! Frieza: Ready my ship, Captain. We'll go there today. I don’t want to be kept waiting. Zarbon: Of course, milord. Frieza: Oh and Zarbon, gather the second legion. They’ll be needed. Zarbon: The second legion?! That’s 12,000 men. Boy: Mom must be there… 'Apocryphal' Captain: L-lord Frieza, we found him! Led him right to you, sir. A-all part of the plan, right? Frieza: Thank you… Captain. Frieza: My name is Lord Frieza, ruler of this Galaxy and your planet. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Frieza: Normally, I’d have Zarbon or one of my other Captains eradicate the natives on a planet such as this. But you did a well enough job on your own. Isn’t that right? Boy: How does he know?! Was he watching us? It’s not ready yet. Frieza: Your race is powerful… yet you destroyed them in an instant. Just a child and you’ve done what many of my best soldiers could never do. You’ve been a third-party benefactor to Zarbon and I. And for that I can only say ‘thank you’. What is your name, dear boy? Frieza: Do not be so impolite. Answer Lord Frieza. Boy: I don’t have one. Frieza: Oho! So he can speak! But he has no name; what a shame. Zarbon, what do you think we should call our new friend here? Zarbon: Lord Frieza, you did say he was a benefactor to us. Perhaps, we should call him– Frieza: Benefactor. It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? How about it, dear boy? Would you like to be my Benefactor? Frieza: And remember, if you say no, I will kill you. Boy: All right. Frieza: Good. As your first act as a soldier under my command, I order you to eliminate the second legion. Zarbon Lord Frieza, that’s 12,000 of our finest men! Frieza: I am well aware of strength of my armies, Zarbon. It is no matter. Zarbon: Im-impossible! Those were our best troops! There’s no way anyone could destroy them all so quickly! Frieza: Don’t believe your eyes, Zarbon? You have proven yourself to be stronger than I could have imagined, my little benefactor. It’s amazing, really. Frieza: Don’t look so glum. We’re leaving the planet. The Benefactor: Are we never coming back? Frieza: You and I have more important places to be, young Benefactor. Frieza: Ho ho ho, little benefactor. There’s no reason to sulk. Be a good soldier and behave. The Benefactor: I try to behave… Frieza: Then come with us. Boy: But it eats me alive. : Trivia *The characters appearing in this story are not human. They are all of the same reptillian race as the Benefactor. *For a list of characters who appear in this special, please visit this page. *This special features the following swear words: "bastard", one time. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction